Second Chance
by Draconc89
Summary: Naruto succeeds on his second attempt at the graduation exams and gets a most interesting Jonin Sensei for his team. Contains smart, Fuinjutsu, Chakra Molding Bloodline Naruto. Inspired by the one shot Ibiki's Apprentice written by Mat Wren.
1. 1) Graduation

Summary: Naruto succeeds on his second attempt at the graduation exams and gets a most interesting Jonin Sensei for his team. Contains redhead, smart, Fuinjutsu, Chakra Molding Bloodline Naruto. Inspired by the one shot Ibiki's Apprentice written by Mat Wren.

This is my rewritten version after seeing the reviews complaining about the formatting being too wordy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else the plot of Shippuden would have made more sense.

08/23/2019

Second Chance

Chapter One: Graduation Exam

It had been a week since Naruto had attempted to graduate early from the ninja academy with his instructor Iruka Umino as the proctor. The boy had failed miserably in all but one section of the test setting a new record for lowest score with a perfect section of the test. Now after such a failure one would expect that the failure would deter the person from advancing and trying again but not our determined hero.

After using the Henge jutsu to hide his appearance Naruto had snuck into the library and read as much as he could even discovering his clan. The boy now had a drive to do better than he had before so that he could loudly proclaim that he was worthy of his heritage.

Naruto was on his way to class to take the graduation exam for a second time and he was confident in his ability to pass this time. The boy ran through the street in order to avoid the glares he normally received from the populous of the village as he went to the academy. Naruto entered the room with his head held high and confidence overflowing in the way he walked without a shred of doubt showing from the young boy that the instructors wanted to get rid of.

The first part of the test was written and Naruto breezed through it without a care in the world and extraordinarily neat handwriting on the essay questions most of which were correct. His time practicing writing after he discovered a book on seals which his clan had been famous for was turning out to be well worth the effort.

Then came the Taijutsu portion of the exam, Naruto moved with the rest of the class out to the training field of the academy where there spares and accuracy tests would be held. Naruto watched as the class went up against Bekko the Chuunin instructor as his assistant Iwana Akame looked on and wrote down the scores for the fights. Bekko kept it to light contact holding to a level of strength and speed expected of a Genin. The goal of the spar was to last three minutes against the instructor or land as many direct hits upon him as possible.

To Naruto most of the matches were forgettable with few exceptions and since they were going in alphabetical order Naruto knew he would be last unless there was a Yamanaka in the class and his small stature stood out even greater with all of the other perspective graduates being a year older than him.

The first fight that was actually any good to Naruto was the first one in which Bekko was hit by a student trying to graduate. It was Neji Hyuuga the elder cousin of the shy girl Hinata in his class. The white eyed boy attacked using the gentle fist of his family and with all of the girls cheering him on Naruto knew that he would likely be at the top of the class and a prick. Neji struck with precision and a ruthlessness that did not match up with his cousin's attitude at all. It was clear that he was not holding back or hiding his abilities in any way and wanted to win the match no matter what. After the three minutes were up it was clear that Neji had struck the Chuunin at least ten times and would be receiving a perfect score for the Taijutsu portion of the exam. Naruto did not have to wait long before another interesting match took place.

It was Rock Lee a potential Genin who wore a white, short-sleeved kimono-shirt with a martial arts belt and dark pants showing his dedication to the art of Taijutsu. He had dark shiny hair that curled up at the ends and he was very energetic about the upcoming match. Lee started off with strong offensive strikes barely giving Bekko time to get into a defensive stance. It was a punishing assault but as Naruto watched very few attacks made it through the defense it was an interesting match to watch and follow. After they had finished Rock Lee gave a traditional bow and if Naruto's count was accurate he had scored five direct hits upon Bekko which was enough to get a perfect score in the Taijutsu portion like Neji. Then there was a slew of poor showings by civilian born students before the next interesting match came along.

It was a kunoichi orphan by the name of Tenten, she wore pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. Her dark brown hair was up in two buns keeping it tight to her head so that it would not be able to be grabbed easily. It was clear that although she had cheered for the Hyuuga boy she at least took her perspective career seriously. She spent the required three minutes dodging around mainly bit she did manage get in one solid strike solidifying her score in Taijutsu. The rest were a rather unremarkable bunch of fools in Naruto's calculating eyes. Then it was his turn to fight against Bekko.

Naruto took a defensive stance and did not press any advantage even when the Chuunin left holes the Naruto could capitalize on the blonde held back and did not realize how fast they were going. Naruto thought that the perceived increase of speed was due to being in the match rather than watching from outside, but Bekko was going all out against the boy. Naruto occasionally poked Bekko after either dodging or parrying the man's attacks and once slapped his back when Naruto had dodged around behind him. That slap was the only clean hit reported for the whiskered boy but with it and lasting the full three minutes Naruto definitely had a solid score for the Taijutsu testing portion of the Genin Exam.

The next portion of the exam was an accuracy test with kunai and shuriken. Naruto noted that most of the class was unremarkable in their throwing ability with only hitting with six or seven of the ten weapons. They were much better with the shuriken most hitting with at least three of the five they were given but to Naruto that did not mean much since they were not as deadly to an opponent as kunai unless the shuriken clipped an artery.

Neji managed to put forth a more respectful showing with all five shuriken hitting the target as well as four kunai most of the hits were bull's-eyes but not all.

Rock Lee was enthusiastic but not quite as hyper as he was for his Taijutsu test. He threw the shuriken and hit four of them with the fifth bouncing off one of the previous hits. His kunai throws were accurate and all hit the target but only a few were in the bull's-eye.

Tenten was the only kunoichi that did anywhere better than average and she made sure to solidify her position as a serious ninja with her display of accuracy. She threw with an air of calm and easily hit on bull's-eye after another all five of her shuriken went into the center quickly followed by all five of her kunai giving her the first truly perfect score for thrown weapons on the Genin Exam this time around.

Once it was his turn Naruto stepped up and accepted the weapons giving them a quick inspection and light tosses to feel their weight before he took aim at the target. The young man let the first shuriken fly with practiced ease making it appear as if the could do this all day without a care and his effort was rewarded when the throwing star struck the target with a resounding thump into the center of the bull's-eye. He took no time at all to launch the second which hit right beside the first and the third to hit just to the left of the first. The fourth and fifth Naruto threw sideways pinning above and below the three stars already in the target allowing him to have five perfect bull's-eyes on the same target. Naruto took the kunai and aimed at the farthest target available before unleashing them in a rapid fire pattern that baffled the instructors as they sunk into a perfect star pattern around the edge of the bull's-eye while still touching the line so he would not receive full marks but he still scored respectfully high on his accuracy test with only Tenten beating him out.

The next test Naruto knew would not be bad at all and he would pass it with flying colors just like he did last time. It was a stealth and speed test were you had to navigate through an obstacle course as fast as possible while making the least noise possible. To Naruto who regularly out ran the ANBU this test was no issue especially with all the stealth training he got from his pranks he would be fine. The three who had caught Naruto's attention already continued to impress the Chuunin and Naruto with their performance.

Neji went through the course with speed and precision that only let a few of the bells ring that were at the trickier parts.

Rock Lee was different in his method of taking on the course. He charged in yelling at the top of his lungs while not even caring about the stealth portion of the test setting off every alarm while he ran through full speed making it through the course in a remarkable time but the penalties for noise would cause it to be slower than just about everyone else.

Tenten went through it a little slower than the Hyuuga but she set off one less bell than the arrogant boy did. Then it was finally Naruto's turn to run the course.

Naruto calmly stepped up to the starting location with a confident smile on his face showing that he held no fear of the obstacle course. The moment he was signaled to start Naruto took off faster than any of the others before him. It was too fast for the other potential Genin to follow and the Chuunin only saw a blur of blonde and black before he was over the wall that sat at the start of the course. Everyone was still stunned as thirty seconds later the buzzer sounded indicating Naruto had finished the course in record time without setting off a single bell. No one could believe that the little troublemaker had just done the impossible and made everyone else look like slow pokes.

Once the instructors had recovered enough from the amazing sight of the village pariah making everyone look like a fool they moved the class back inside to take their final exam. Naruto let out a weary sigh as he knew it would be another long wait for him since his last name was so late in the alphabet. He sat in the back of the classroom performing breathing exercises to relax and focus his chakra trying to make it easier to control not that it would help with the jutsu that they wanted from the boy for this test.

As the other potential Genin left the room they did not return to the class making the boy infer that they were being released directly from the testing room no matter if they passed or failed causing Naruto to wonder how they knew when their teams were formed and when they would be announced. Then it finally came Naruto's turn with his last name called by Iwana Akame.

He entered the second classroom as calm as possible with his chakra as restrained as it could be without being dangerous for his health. "Ok Uzumaki this is the final portion of your exam. You are to attempt to perform the three basic academy Ninjutsu and your performance shall be graded and we shall let you know if you pass or not based on them. Please remember that we only allow the basic academy jutsu for this test." Bekko explained stressing the importance of only using the academy approved jutsu.

Naruto nodded his understanding and acceptance before he gave a verbal reply. "I understand Instructor Bekko and shall obey the test parameters." The Chuunin smirked before glancing at the sheet listing all of Naruto's scores so far that he had in front of him.

A light scowl appeared on his face knowing that the boy did not need to preform any jutsu in order to pass as he had enough points to pass but he was determined to make sure the demon child looked as horrible as possible on paper and a lost written test would fail him easily if the boy messed up on his Ninjutsu test. "Ok then Uzumaki preform the Transformation jutsu." Iwana Akame said from his seat beside Bekko who was still scowling down at the current accumulation of Naruto's scores trying to recall where the written test were so he could change some of the demon's answers and make certain it failed again.

Naruto quickly formed the ram hand sign and gathered the necessary chakra before he called out the jutsu. "Henge!" he released the built up energy into the technique allowing the chakra to flow into a shell around his body making a solid transformation. The change showed the image of the Third Hokage who happened to be spying on the room much as he had been doing all day long to watch Naruto and the other potential Genin.

The two instructors were stunned that the Uzumaki boy had been able to pull off such a perfect transformation of their leader he even had a pipe in and used the little excess chakra smoke to make rings much like Hurizen Sarutobi had a tendency to do when he was bored or thinking over a problem. "Very good Uzumaki, now preform a substitution." Bekko said through gritted teeth as he threw a chalkboard eraser as hard as he could at the little demon child.

Only instead of the blonde boy the eraser hit his partner, Iwana Akame, who found himself standing in the child's place with no knowledge of how his own chakra had been overpowered without him noticing. With there being no chakra smoke at all and the image of the Hokage was frowning heavily at Bekko when the Chuunin looked to where his partner had been seated before it was clear that Naruto knew the substitution to a flawless level.

"Well then that is two jutsu you have passed now please preform the clone jutsu." Iwana said through his own newly clenched teeth as he rubbed his chest where the eraser had struck him. Even through his Chuunin vest the man knew he would have a bruise and he knew that it was the fault of the demon that did not know better than to go away. Naruto soundlessly switched places with the instructor once again as he released the transformation jutsu and showed his normal black clad appearance.

The boy then released the smallest amount of chakra he could while using the ram hand sign once again and calling out the jutsu he was attempting to use. "Bunshin!" Unfortunately for Naruto even the smallest amount of chakra he could release was too much for the simple illusionary jutsu due to the thickness of his chakra and what form were three sickly looking blondes whose hair looked more like a bowl of the noodles the boy loved had been thrown on their heads and hung limply around their face rather than up in vibrant spikes like the original's hair.

Bekko look triumphant and was about to yell out the demon's failure before Iwana elbowed him in the ribs. Giving a sharp look for and explanation from his assistant Bekko was surprised by the evil smirk upon Iwana's face. "Naruto you pass just barely but you are now a Genin." The one eyed man said tossing a headband to the child. "Come back in one week for your team assignment." He declared as he waved the brat out of the room with a smile.

Once the demon was gone Bekko rounded on the smaller man with rage in his eyes. "What the hell are you thinking letting that thing graduate when it clearly has no control?"

Iwana just smiled at the bulbous nosed man before replying. "That is exactly why we had to let it graduate now. It has no control and while we can't kill it ourselves once it goes out of the village on missions it will die because it has such poor control all we have to do is sit back and wait. The demon is as good as dead as long as it passes its sensei's test or it may end up in the reserves and never advance beyond Genin." The one-eyed ninja explained causing the larger Chuunin to smile at the dastardly plan that his assistant came up with when all seemed lost.

Unbeknownst to the two plotting fools they were still being observed by the Hokage who in his shock at Naruto passing had forgotten to end his observation jutsu that he utilized through his crystal ball with special scrying seals implanted upon it by Mito Senju nee Uzumaki.


	2. 2) Team Assignment

Summary: Naruto succeeds on his second attempt at the graduation exams and gets a most interesting Jonin Sensei for his team. Contains redhead, smart, Fuinjutsu, Chakra Molding Bloodline Naruto. Inspired by the one shot Ibiki's Apprentice written by Mat Wren.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else the plot of Shippuden would have made more sense.

08/23/2019

Second Chance

Chapter Two: The Team

Hurizen Sarutobi was now in quite the situation when it came to team placements for the new Genin now that Naruto had graduated and it was clear that the Chuunin who did it wanted the boy in harm's way. It was just like everything else that involved Naruto, too complicated for the Hokage to ignore. As Hurizen Sarutobi settled in for what would no doubt be a long messy week where he would be repeatedly questioned on the state of his sanity he could not help but feel slightly pleased the with Naruto's graduation official he was now part of the ninja forces and out of the civilian's and more importantly the council's reach. Now the old man just had to find a way to protect the little redhead and keep him under his command. With that thought in mind the Hokage started to go through the list of Jonin that he knew were loyal to him and showed no aggression towards the last known Uzumaki.

The first file was Kakashi Hatake who had requested to train Naruto although what he would teach him the silver haired ninja failed to specify even in private. Then there was the council that wanted the copycat ninja to teach the Uchiha brat next year which he would not be able to do if the man was already teaching a team including Naruto. So with multiple arguments against the chronically late Jonin he was eliminated as a possible sensei for the Jinchuriki Even if the man desired to teach the boy it was clearly impossible to orchestra under these circumstances.

The next file Hurizen looked at was that of his own son Asume Sarutobi former member of the Twelve Guardians for the Fire Daimyo. He had a wind affinity which was rare and had showed no obvious bias against the boy. Asume also needed to reintegrate back into the normal shinobi forces and what better way than to teach a team of Genin. Then there were the issues that arose that prevented his son from taking Naruto as one of his students. Most of the villagers hated Naruto and that would not be conducive to Asume's integration efforts and then there was the Sarutobi tradition of teaching the next generation of the Akimichi, Mara and Yamanaka clans who were due to graduate from the academy the following just like Sasuke Uchiha. Those factors removed his son from teaching the heir to the Uzumaki clan as far as the old man was concerned.

With those two files out of the way the Third Hokage took a look at the less likely of candidates to teach the child. First one that was still on top of the potential sensei pile was Kurnai Yuhi a new Jonin that specialized in Genjutsu. She may be able to teach Naruto some chakra control a subject that he would always be lacking in due to his extraordinarily large chakra reserves. He feelings about Naruto were unknown but seeing that she had lost her parents during the Kyuubi attack it was a fairly good assumption that she would hold it against the boy. Then there was the gaining respect of her colleagues something nearly impossible with Naruto on her team. So as it turned out her file quickly followed the other two that Hurizen had already denied and he would have to watch her if she received a team at all.

This was turning into a bigger headache than it was worth with all of the denials that were coming up as he sorted through the files. Naruto was presenting a big problem when it came to placement for a team especially in regards to a sensei for the team. With a sigh he grabbed the next file wishing be had his special pipe once again to deal with the stress that came from this one Genin placement. Flipping open the file he almost threw it across his office. It was Shito Akimichi's file and he already knew that being alone would not work for that particular Jonin without his partner in crime, Marutan Akimichi. Those boys were no good without each other as far as the Akimichi clan was concerned and the Hokage had to agree with that one as the truth due to the mission records. It was also a known fact that the Akimichi clan had no care for Naruto and even denied the boy service to their restaurants. So with another file going onto the denial stack it was turning into a very long night.

The next file made him want to gag with the cruelty of everything that was conspiring against the Naruto, life was just too unfair for the boy. It was Hoheto Hyuuga a sealed branch member of the Hyuuga clan, a practice that he personally despised. While Hoheto had not shown any outward hatred for Naruto as a Jinchuriki it did not change the fact that he was an easily controlled person thanks directly in response to the caged Bird seal that he had on his brow courtesy of the main family of the Hyuuga clan made him a liability to the forces in general. There was no way that Sarutobi would put anyone vulnerable under a branch member of the Hyuuga clan much less Naruto whose value to the village was near limitless in his potential alone much less if his genetics were taken into account. It was also known that the Hyuuga clan had no care for the Jinchuriki as a living person and the ones who did not see him as a monster viewed the boy as a living weapon. That eliminated another of his Jonin as the boys possible sensei and with a heavy heart he added the folder to the denial pile.

Wearily the Hokage once again grabbed another file from the shrinking pile of candidates for the Jonin Sensei position. The file contain the information on another young Jonin, one Tekuno Kaden. He was a fun loving and jovial man as well as a very loyal ninja and he always had the village's best in mind, at least from Tekuno's point of view, with his actions in the past. This one pained Hurizen to deny but the man needed to establish himself as a Jonin just like Kurnai needed and that would not happen with Naruto as a student even though Tekuno demonstrated the will of fire like no other his age. With what felt like the millionth sigh of the evening and now with a firm belief that this one assignment would take him all night the Hokage set Jonin Kaden's file into the ever growing pile of rejects that not stood out higher than the pile of applicants left as a possible sensei.

It made the Sarutobi patriarch regret putting Naruto's team assignment off until after the rest of the clan children with Guy taken by team nine and Shibi Aburame teaching one of his own clan members in a squad built on tracking. Hayama Shirakumo was another he regretted assigning early as he firmly held the will of fire in his heart and he had no markers as being a risk to Naruto's development as a ninja. It was getting ridiculous with how many files he had gone through trying to place the teams and there were not many left making the Hokage worry about if there would be a truly acceptable Jonin for this group with Naruto.

The next file Sarutobi open was another Jonin related to the ruling clans of the village this one was a member of the mind walkers. Hurizen was already about to dismiss the file but for the sake of fairness he would read through it anyways and consider it as he had all the others before it tonight. Santa Yamanaka a reasonable man most of the time along with being skilled in his family arts he had served well in the Torture and Interrogation department under his clan head Inoichi Yamanaka. There in lied the problem though, Inoichi had declared Naruto persona non grata with his clan and no member of the Yamanaka clan was to interact with the boy ever since he had embarrassed his daughter Imo as a child when she had started a fight with the young redhead also forcing him to no longer be able to purchase any flowers inside the village. So Sarutobi was forced to place the file into the rejection pile shrinking the pool of available Jonin once again.

The next file made the Hokage bang his head on his desk in frustration from how stupid this was becoming. It was Ensui Nara's file another that he knew would not be a good fit for Naruto's Jonin sensei due to his clan's ties to the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans. Although the Nara clan was more logical than their counter parts in the Ino, Shika, Cho alliance the clan of lazy geniuses refused to actively associate with the boy in respect to the other two clans. It was a shame although they did help the Uzumaki heir when ordered without question or compliant unlike the Yamanaka and the Akimichi clans. With another sigh the Hokage set Ensui's file with the other rejects and looked to the only file left on the stack.

Upon flipping it open Hurizen thought it must have been a mistake for it to be put here as the Jonin was not one who cared for children and spent most of his time hidden away from everyone else only associating with his colleagues in his division. That was not unheard of and even common with the higher security clearance divisions as they could not discus their work with people outside of their division. So the Hokage thumbed through to find the application to be a Jonin sensei in the file filled with redaction after redaction and there it sat as one of the only non-redacted pages amongst the file. It was dated over a decade prior just after the Kyuubi attack when man power was at an all time low for the village. Thinking about what the Third Hokage knew about his ninja Hurizen knew that the man would not care for a team of Genin at this time but he would treat them fairly even Naruto and the man would help with Naruto's stealth although that was an area Naruto was exceptional at anyways. The more he thought about it the wider his smile became as this would be a perfect fit for them both and this was the only Jonin that he could reasonably trust with Naruto's care out of all the files he had gone through tonight. So with an evil smirk the Sarutobi patriarch stamped the approval for Ibiki Morino to be a Jonin sensei for Genin team 13 with Naruto Uzumaki and two civilian born students.

Ibiki Morino was less than amused when he received word that the Hokage wanted to see him in relation to team placements for the new Genin. He remembered putting in to be a Jonin sensei a decade ago but that was long past and he had never put in to be a sensei ever again as it would interfere with his work as one of the heads of the Torture and Interrogation department. With all that had been going on he had no clue if he had remembered to retract his application or not. With that in mind the bald scarred man stormed into the Hokage tower to see the old fool who was apparently taking a leave of his sanity. It was not funny at all to the experienced interrogator that he was being asked to waste a day talking to some brats then give them a test they would most likely fail just because the old man had taken too strong of a hit from his special pipe.

As Ibiki walked up to the office the door was opened before he even made it to the secretary that sat watch for the Hokage's visitors. Walking into the office he saw the Hokage's hat hanging low on Sarutobi's head indicating that the old man had either been smoking heavily from his special pipe hiding his red eyes or pulled an all nighter in the office again so he was hiding the bags under his eyes. Ibiki was betting on the former considering his presence here was somehow related to the new Genin squads and he was one of the top interrogators. It was clear to the Jonin that Hurizen was awaiting him to speak to gauge how the conversation would go rather than putting on his normal grandfatherly persona and greeting his scarred subordinate. An odd tactic from Ibiki's perspective as an experienced interrogator, it rarely paid off to give up the initiative to your adversary in any talks. "Hokage-sama I must have misread your message as I believe it said I was due at the meeting for Jonin sensei of the new Genin squads." The scarred interrogator stated trying to force the older man into admitting his mistake and a need to cut down on his smoking from his special pipe.

It was a moment before the Hokage responded to the accusatory tone that accompanied the hidden meaning in Ibiki's statement. "That is what the note said, you are to report back here in the morning for the team assignments. You are being assigned as the Jonin sensei for a squad of Genin." The old man paused before he continued to explain his reasoning for selecting Ibiki as a squad commander. "You are the only one that can be a proper sensei for the team I am assigning you Ibiki. I have gone through the records for my Jonin that have applied to be a Jonin sensei over the years and everyone other than you cannot be safe for the team that you are taking. Your team consists of Raji Kumara, Yoko Ryun and Naruto Uzumaki. As you well know Naruto is a special case and will require you to handle your team with care as he is not liked by the majority of the civilian population and even some of the ninja of the village."

Ibiki tensed at the Hokage's words and paused with his normal response of not caring about what the village thought about anything. "So you want me to test these brats in any specific manner other than my field of expertise?" Ibiki asked cautiously as he watched the old man for any signs of him letting out information that he could use.

For his part Hurizen kept a calm cool poker face in front of his top interrogator and information gathering specialist. "I believe that you know what you are doing but you are not to take their innocence or what is left of it with your test." The old man still regarded as the Professor stated leaving it up to the younger man how to interoperate the answer and devise a test for the potential Genin.

The students had gathered once again a week after their graduation test from the Ninja Academy. Today they would receive their official placements onto their Genin squads under a Jonin sensei to farther their training and work together towards making the rank of Chuunin. Naruto sat bored out of his mind as he awaited the announcement of the teams for the new Genin and a quick glance over the seated students gave him a dreadful feeling as they were all older than him and they had not acknowledged him when they entered all of them were talking with their friends and purposefully ignoring his presence. Although the red head did nothing to attract their attention he knew that his hair set him apart from the rest of the graduates as well as his height but then again he was a year younger than everyone else who graduated this year. Naruto sat with his head down as he waited for the teams to be announced by Iwana Akame or his assistant Bekko as they came into the room after thirty minutes of waiting with the others.

The two Chuunin seemed extra smug as they came into the classroom carrying the list of teams for the graduates. They stepped up in front of the class before Iwana stepped out and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention before he began to speak to the gathered class. "I am proud that you all have passed from beyond this institution and are prepared to take your first steps as ninja of Konohagakure. It is our pleasure to present you with your Genin team assignments who you shall be working with for the foreseeable future at least until you make Chuunin." At this he extended his hand to Beko who quickly handed him a clipboard with what must be the list of team assignments on it.

Naruto did not pay much attention to the teams as they were being called out unless it was a name that had already peeked his interest. There was plenty of smirks and high fives going around as Iwana Akame went down the list and with there being thirty-nine graduates Naruto already knew there would be thirteen Genin squads. "Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten will make up team nine." With that Naruto let his head hit the desk in annoyance at the fact that his team had not been called yet and he would be stuck with civilian born Genin and possibly a Jonin as well making it impossible for him to have any chance at getting anywhere in his ninja career. "and Naruto Uzumaki shall make up lucky team thirteen. You all have an hour until your Jonin sensei will come to collect you for your first team meeting. I would suggest you use it well to get food as well as get to know your new teammates. You may be stuck with them for awhile." Iwana finished with a smirk before he turned and walked out of the classroom with Bekko quickly following after him.

Naruto sat with his head down as the rest of the graduates left to get food most of which Naruto assumed were with their teams but there were a few notable exceptions the first being whoever his teammates were left him alone as well as team nine who each left alone. Once he was certain that no other graduates were with him Naruto unsealed his lunch a healthy bento of rice, carrots, and fish to satisfy his hunger and keep him going for the remainder of the day. Since he was alone Naruto allowed himself time to enjoy his meal as he sat quietly eating the healthy food at a sedated pace.


	3. 3) Test

Summary: Naruto succeeds on his second attempt at the graduation exams and gets a most interesting Jonin Sensei for his team. Contains smart, Fuinjutsu, Chakra Molding Bloodline Naruto. Inspired by the one shot Ibiki's Apprentice written by Mat Wren.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else the plot of Shippuden would have made more sense.

Review Replies: I address reviews as best I can in this section but if you are not specific with your review I can only do so much.

Grounded Forever: I can only format so much while using my phone which is how my stories are being done currently.

Second Chance

Chapter Two: Team 13's Test

Naruto sat alone in the classroom reading a book on Fuinjutsu, as he waited for the rest of the graduates to return for getting something to eat. He just continued to read as the other's came into the room some barely making it back in time before a group of Jonin came in after the stragglers finally made it back to the classroom. Naruto observed the Jonin as they came into the classroom and was only slightly impressed by their appearance.

Most were forgettable but two stood out, the first was a tall man with huge eyebrows and a bowl cut. His outfit had to be the strangest thing Naruto had ever seen. The Jonin wore his rank jacket unzipped and his forehead protector was around his waist as a belt. The Jonin's outfit then became too strange for the Uzumaki's sensibilities with orange leg warmers over a green spandex jumpsuit that sent shivers down the red head's spine. The second one to stand out did so with his dark clothing and scarred appearance as well as his imposing figure. While he was not as tall as the monstrosity with caterpillar eyebrows the dark clothed Jonin was still reasonably tall and broad enough to be intimidating. It did not help that he was wearing a darker version of the intelligence uniform under a black trench coat that could hide plenty of weapons.

Naruto also noticed that he was being watched by the intimidating scarred Jonin in the dark clothes forcing Naruto to assume that he was the sensei for Team Thirteen. As the Genin teams left it became apparent that Naruto's assumption was correct and he had a little pity for Team nine as they had the privilege of being the students of the green wearing freak. Once it came to team thirteen Naruto stood and quickly followed the scarred Jonin up to the roof along with his two teammates. Naruto did not even know their names but then again they made no move to get to know him at all so that was that in the Naruto's opinion at least.

As the team settled down on the roof they all were watching the Jonin waiting for him to address them as he looked back at them without any care showing on his face or in his eyes. Ibiki quickly assessed his three prospective students and found he was not impressed with them at all. The first one was a dark skinned boy with black hair and dark brown eyes named Raji Kumara according to the file he was an average civilian born student. The second was a female with a forgettable face although her green eyes and brown hair did not help in remembering her. The girls name was Yoko Ryun. Then there came the final potential member of squad thirteen, Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde troublemaker that graduated a year early and is the whole reason that the Hokage had him take this team.

The scarred man let nothing show before he began addressing his perspective students as per his plan. "My name is Ibiki Morino I have been given the assignment of being the sensei for Genin squad thirteen. You three have been given to me as my prospective students, but before that is official you will have to pass a little test just like all the other graduates from the academy." He paused in his speech for the inevitable outburst from the children seated before.

It came not from the loudmouth in orange but from the dark haired boy. "What do you mean we still have to pass a test! Sensei said that we were Genin now that we have our Hitai-ate!" Raji demanded as he jumped to his feet in his rage and Yoko nodded her head along as if she thought the same thing as her former classmate. Meanwhile Naruto simply sat calmly watching things unfold before his eyes.

Ibiki was never one to take insubordination sitting down, so he had to respond to the little brat's outburst and teach him a lesson. "Sit down and shut up you little whelp. You may have that Hitai-ate but that does not mean much until you are assigned to active duty. You have three options at this point in your career and they are all rather simple. You can take my test and see what happens, you can quit and be another washout or you can go to the reserve unit and take what they give you." The torture specialist explained before he looked at the other two who had kept quiet through his rant at the brat. "The same goes for the two of you, your ranking means nothing now what will it be?"

Raji still acting as the spokesman for the team, even if he had sat at the intimidating aura coming from the Jonin, spoke up. "We will take your stupid test then." All the while Naruto kept his mouth shut thinking about his options and Yoko nodded along with a glint of determination in her eyes.

Ibiki glared at the brat before he smirked and presented them with their test. "Your test is pretty simple. You are to build a file on your team including each member of it containing all the information you can find. You may use any means to gather the information for this file."

Naruto spoke up in response to that statement. "Does that include you Ibiki-sensei?"

Ibiki hid his smirk as the kid just set him up perfectly. "My information has been classified longer than the three of you have been alive, but if you somehow manage to find out three facts about me then I will automatically give you a pass on this test."

Watching the three Genin's reaction was worth while as they all looked shocked before Yoko recovered enough to respond. "How will we turn in our reports on you?"

Ibiki was slightly surprised by this reasonable question but did not let it show on his face. Although he was a little disappointed at how she immediately jumped to focusing on him. "I will stay here until sundown to make it easier for you to find me."

After the other two prospective Genin had left Naruto continued to stare at Ibiki with his unblinking blue eyes. "Care to tell me about yourself?" The boy asked with the sound of innocence in his voice.

Ibiki was stunned by the guts of this kid. He not only had the courage to not take his word at face value but he also asked for the answer to the test like it was nothing. Before the scarred man could formulate a response the kid continued talking.

"You never told us how we were to gather information so I am using the most direct route in asking you." The blonde explained while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Ibiki was impressed with the kids guts so he decided to throw him a bone. "Alright then, I live at the ANBU headquarters, I torture people for a living, and I am in charge of my unit."

Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment before responding. "Not all of that is true, is it?" The blonde asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Ibiki already knew he liked the kid with his wit and clear intelligence. "At least one thing I told you is true."

Naruto nodded before he left the roof at a brisk jog leaving the scarred Jonin to unseat a report on the three Genin from within his jacket to review its contents while he was waiting for their return.

Naruto wasted no time at all heading towards the headquarters of the ANBU. Once there he saw a familiar head of purple hair sitting in the café across the street. He sat across from the woman who normally wore a cat mask while on shift. "Hello Neko-Chan, does Ibiki live inside there?" The whiskered blonde asked quickly relying on shock to get his answers from the ANBU agent.

"Of course not, no one lives in the headquarters. Ibiki lives over in the north quarter at the Cedar apartments." She told him before she even realized that she should not be telling anyone where her boss lived.

Naruto could not help but smile at her stunned response to his question. "Thank you, Neko." He said before taking off to go seek out more information on his new teacher. The woman could not help but watched stunned as the boy left without another backwards glance.

Naruto landed on the roof across the street from the apartment complex that held Ibiki's home. After a quick survey of the building the blonde boy came up with a plan to get the information that he needed about his new potential sensei. It was relatively simple as far as plans went. Naruto set up a set of smoke bombs that went off in succession causing a loud noise to draw out the attention of the manager for the apartments. With the manager distracted Naruto slipped into the office and quickly studied Ibiki's file, a skill that his pranking had forced him to master.

After that it was simple to slip out of the building and make his way back to the ninja academy. Once he was there he received another boon to his day by a biased instructor, who gave him a pass to the archives along with a pile of paperwork on the recent graduates. Naruto used the pass to gather as much information as possible on every member of his team although there was not much in Ibiki's official file and his fellow Genin were both from civilian families that caused their backgrounds to be sparse.

After he finished in the archives Naruto made his way back to the academy roof so that he could give his report to the Jonin. Once there Ibiki burst Naruto's good mood by telling him that the report needed to be written out not given orally. So the blonde Uzumaki sat down by the edge of the roof and pulled out three scrolls before he started writing out the profiles for his team. Naruto had been back to the roof a little after noon but it was now passing sundown while he was finishing up his reports for Ibiki.

The two other would be Genin had come and gone a few minutes ago complaining about being unable to find out any information on Ibiki. The Jonin was getting impatient with the orange minis as he continued to write and grumble under his breath about having to use his nice handwriting on paperwork. "Give it up brat, you are not going to be able to make up enough information to trick me no matter how long you write." Ibiki called over to the boy.

Naruto glared up at the Jonin before snipping out a reply. "I am just finishing up these stupid things anyways." The boy huffed before he threw all three scrolls at the scarred man who caught them easily.

After speed reading through the three scrolls Ibiki took a breath before going back through them at a more sedate pace to make sure he absorbed all the information in them. "Boy, come with me. We need to go see the Hokage about what you have found." The Jonin ignored the stunned Genin as he grabbed the blonde and dragged him to the Hokage's office. The whole way there Ibiki kept silent as the boy sputtered in indignation for the insult.

After dropping the boy into the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and threw one of the scrolls at the old man. After the Hokage looked over the scroll he looked at his Jonin with an eyebrow raised as if asking what it was about. "Did you not give him all this information?" Ibiki asked the old man.

The Hokage just looked at him without any readable expression on his face. "I did not give Naruto any information on you or your test to help him pass." The old Hokage explained to the head interrogator.

Naruto was less than happy with the way the conversation was proceeding with the two older men ignoring him altogether as they talked. "Well then please explain to me how it is that this would be Genin," The tallest person in the room said waving at Naruto. "was able to make a file on me that is absolutely the most detailed report on me with possibly the only exception being in your private safe." Ibiki demanded of the old man who was sitting behind his desk.

"Why don't we find out then?" Sarutobi replied to the Jonin before he turned to the boy with a quizzical look on his face. "Naruto would you care to explain to me the methods you used to finish your team test assignment?" He asked softly trying to keep the boy as calm as possible.

The blonde for his part had a scowl on his face as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest. "I will only tell you if you promise me that Neko and I will not be in trouble for what happened."

The other two in the room were surprised by Naruto's response to the question. It was the Hokage who responded to the inquiry from the young Jinjuriki before them. "Just tell us how you were able to discover all the information you wrote down. I promise you shall not suffer any repercussions from your actions on this test."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he sat there before the two men. "Well after leaving Ibiki on the roof of the academy I made my way over to the ANBU headquarters. I knew where to find it from my pranks and all the chases I had lead." The boy paused looking at the two before he made sure to have the attention of the other two in the room before he continued with his story. "Once I was there I saw Neko sitting outside watching the front door. I startled her by addressing her with her code name even though she did not have her mask on. With her off guard I was able to get some information from her before I left to Ibiki-sensei's apartment."

The two older men sat watching the boy as he fidgeted while he continued to explain how he got the information in the scroll. "Once I was there I found Ibiki's apartment but with the time constraints and the fact that it was a Jonin's apartment I decided to not break in. I went and set up smoke bombs around the building before setting them off to lure the manager out of his office. There I speed read Ibiki's file which had plenty of the information."

After pausing for a breath before continuing with his tale of how he gathered the information on the scroll. "After all the information I got from there I knew that I had enough information for Ibiki but I needed to get the information for my teammates. So, I went back to the academy because I knew they have files on all the students since the teachers were always showing me my file which is mostly empty except for trouble reports. Once there it was easy for me to find their files in the teacher's lounge. After speed reading their files I was stopped by Bekko sensei slapped me with a stack of paperwork on all of the graduates and told me to take them to the archives. While walking I speed read all the paperwork which gave me a little more information on all the members of my potential team including their official serial numbers."

Naruto took a drink from the glass of water that the Hokage had provided before he continued with his tale. "With the serial numbers I was able to quickly locate all three files although Ibiki's file was blacked out except for his birthday. With the time I had saved I was able to seek out any other files and found one Idate Morino's file which was not blacked out except for his older brother's name who shared Ibiki's birth date. It was only logical to figure out that they were brothers which means they had the same genealogy."

The two men could not believe that they had missed something so simple as Ibiki's brother for a leak. "With all that information I was pleased, but the only problem was that I could not find as much on my fellow Genin due to them coming from civilian families. I was able to get some on their parents but no banking information due to their age. It was enough to provide me a semi-detailed report on each of them but not quite as good as I would care for."

It took a minute before either of the two men could formulate a response to such a huge information leak that the boy had found. "Naruto you have passed and become an official Genin of the hidden leaf. Your first mission is to write up how you compiled all the information you found on your teammates and sensei. After that is finished you will turn it into to Ibiki and be briefed for your next task and training."


	4. Abandoned

I lost all my data on my in progress works so I am abandoning them to any who wants them and starting fresh with a few new stories.


End file.
